What I Did Last Fall
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: This fall, I have to go to Coates to "learn my lesson". I'll make some friends, some enemies... But I can't wait o get back home. Because someone's out to get me... And he's a pshycotic, sadistic teenage boy. DrakexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I finally got the spin off up and running!**

**3Xtrouble will also be updated regularly. Sorry for the wait :) anyways, enjoy "What I Did Last Fall"!**

* * *

Sonia lays in a pile of clothes and suitcases on the floor. She has 30 minutes before she has to leave for Coates Academy. Her reason for going? Her parents thought she had "anti-social tendencies" and was a "bad girl". All she did was steal a CD as a present for Krissy. But then, she kicked this boys ass and his girlfriend stuck alchohal in Sonia's backpack. No one believed it wasn't hers.

Not to mention she changed her entire wardrobe. She went from dresses to jeans and tight shirts. She did note she might've went a little overboard when she burned the dresses and danced on the ashes. But hey, at least nothing else caught on fire.

"Sonia, are you ready?" Her mom comes downstairs, staring at the mess by the front door.

"I ran out of space in my bags." She groans back. "I need more time."

"You don't have more time, it's time to go!"

"That reject school can wait, I need another suitcase." Sonia scowls. "At least another bag."

Her mom narrows her eyes at her and grabs a big garbage bag. She dumps the rest of Sonia's clothes in and drags the bag to the car. Sonia frowns and follows with the rest of her stuff.

"You really wanna get rid of me, huh?" Sonia mutters, shoving the last of her belongings in the back seat. "Nice to know where I stand in this family."

The ride to Coates was a silent, awkward one. Sonia just stared out the window the whole time, watching other cars pass by on the highway. Her mom glances at her every now and then, her daughters unusual silence making her feel tense. The school comes into view as they drive up the hill.

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you." Her mother whispers.

"Your doing it because I'm not your 'perfect little girl' anymore." Sonia hisses. "Your bringing me to a school where some of these kids will KILL me. Yeah, that'll so make me perfect."

"Don't be dramatic, Sonia. These kids are just misunderstood."

"Mis... Under... Stood." Sonia replies slowly. "You know what? I'm just gonna end this conversation here."

They ride through the gates and stop up front where a few chosen students stood waiting for Sonia(more or less for extra credit). She groans and sulks outside the car as her mom unloads her things. A scrawny girl with her hair in braids walks up to Sonia.

"Hey, are you okay?" She frowns.

Sonia rolls her eyes, "Don't pretend to care. You and I both know you don't want to be here."

The girl falls silent and walks away. Sonia sighs and pushes off the car to stand up. She grabs her things and struggles to walk to her destination. She silently wishes she had more arms. A brunette girl walks up to her, a forced smile plastered onto her face.

"Hey, you need some help?" She stops Sonia.

"Yeah, sure." Sonia hands the girl a bag. "And you are?"

"Diana. I'm your roommate for the school year and if I remember correctly, your name's Sonia?" She shakes Sonia's now free hand for a bit longer than necesarry.

"Eeyup. Mind leading me to the room?"

Sonia pulls her hand away and changes how she was holding her things, now having a suitcase in one hand and a bag slung over her shoulder. Diana leads the way without another word.

They're room was pretty clean, but it looked like someone just moved out. Sonia sets her stuff down on the empty side and flops onto bed to think. She turns her head to see Diana sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap.

Diana opens up her email account and selects "Compose". She looks up to see Sonia still face down on her bed, probably asleep.

'I found another one, she's pretty weird though. I'll bring her at lunch... Keep Drake from scaring her away.'

She hits send and the laptop makes a 'woosh' sound. She closes the device and goes to check on her new roommate, pretending she cares.

"Hey sleeping beauty, get up." Diana shakes her roughly. When Sonia dosen't reply, she rolls her right off the bed.

Sonia glares up at the brunette and sits up slowly, "What?"

"It's time for class, remember?"

"...Oh yeah," Sonia grabs one of her bags and pulls out clothes, a.k.a. The uniform. She quickly changes into it, frowning at the skirt. She sighs and puts on blue, knee-high socks and grabs her schedule out her discarded clothes. She hefts the bag over her shoulder and goes on a search for the locker area.

She finds it in the main building and looks at each number until she finds hers, thankful it's a top locker. She quickly does her combination and pops it open with ease. She loads all her books into the locker except one that she sticks in her small, yet epic, limited edition SAW backpack.

"Hey you!" She stops a random boy in the hall. "Where's room 213?"

"2nd floor, on the left."

She turns heel and heads towards the stairs she saw earlier, taking them two at a time as a habit. She finds the right room and enters her math class. Everyone stares at the new girl with the disturbing backpack. She stares back with a blank expression before turning to the teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Spandex!" She jokes. "Where do I sit?"

He narrows his eyes at her, suspecting she would be trouble in the future, "Ah yes, Ms. Nic-"

"Just Sonia is fine."

She's ignored. "You will be sitting next to Ms. Talent."

Sonia scans the classroom for who he was talking about, "Nice last name, who is she though?"

"Ms. Talent" raises her hand and she goes to sit in the free seat next to her. She smiles at her.

"So, what's your name?" Sonia talks freely, uncaring that class was starting.

"Dekka."

"Nice name, fits perfectly with your last name." Sonia holds her hands together in the air. "Dekka." She spreads her hands. "Talent."

"..."

"We should hang out sometime soon, you look like a nice girl."

"..."

"Your pretty cute too, I like your eyes." Sonia smirks. "Damn, I'm thinking outloud again."

"Ms. Talent, Ms. Nic! It is class time, not socializing time." The teacher, Mr. Wright, grumps.

"Hey, don't bring Dekka into this! Hell, this is a one-sided conversation, I could barely call it socializing so please reword your sentence."

"Ms. Nic-"

"Sonia."

"This is your final warning, young lady. Just because your new doesn't mean you can get away with breaking the rules."

Dekka stares at the new girl, midly surprised Sonia hadn't blamed everything on her like most people would do. She wasn't sure how things would go between them, but she'd figure something out.

~~~~

Sonia sits in her second period class, History. She felt like she was going to die of boredom if the bell didn't ring soon. She checks the clock, unhappy that they still had 30 minutes left. She raises her hand and waits for the teacher to call on her.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She huffs.

"I don't know, can you?" The teacher starts to try to correct her grammar.

"Yes, actually, I can. I learned how when I was 2."

A few students laugh a bit at the bathroom talk, but not many. Sonia's denied her bathroom and has to endure 30 more, hell-ish minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh, how I love science." Sonia walks into her 3rd period class after break. "The chemicals, the tests, the poor defensless animals."

A few people stare at her because of that last part about animals. She shrugs it off and lines up with the rest of the class. She just barely listens to the teachers announcement.

'Oh goody.' She thinks sourly. 'Just my luck to come on the day when we choose our own partners. I don't even know anyone!'

She stands awkwardly as everyone rushes to partner up with their friends. She looks around to see basically everyone partnered up except for her and 3 other people who were in a stare-off.

The first was a nerdy kid, who seemed smart but had snot dripping out his nose. Not to mention he was really scrawny... Sonia shakes her head and looks at the 2nd kid.

She had black, short cut hair, tan skin and way to much make up. She kept looking around for some reason and checking her nails. Sonia shakes her head again, dubbing the girl as a slut from the way she was looking at the other boys.

The final kid was a blonde boy. He was tall and pretty muscular(just not in an overly noticable way). Sonia sighs, noting he seemed pretty normal and average compared to the other 2.

"Hey you with the face!" Sonia walks up to him. "Your my science partner."

The whole room seems to grow silent, people staring at the two of them. They were a bit shocked with who she chose, but then again, she WAS the new girl.

"Says who?" The boy sneers back.

"Says me." She shrugs and points to Mrs. Joel. "And the teacher who wrote our names down."

He shrugs and goes to sit down, kicking the partners who were originally there out their spot. Sonia sighs and goes to sit next to him, making a note to pick someone else next chance she got.

"So, what's your name?" She pokes his arm. He stays silent and stares at her. She frowns at being ignored like that. She pokes him again. "Hey, you! What. Is. Your. Name?"

Still no answer.

A smaller boy leans over to answer her, "His name's-"

"Up-bu-buh!" She interupts him. "If he won't tell me his name, I'll give him one."

"I don't think-"

"His name shall be Chewy!"

The class falls silent, even the teacher was staring at her. They really wanted to tell her who she was messing with, but she wouldn't let them. The 'slut' from earlier clears her throat with a snicker.

"And why exactly do you want to call him Chewy."

"Because that was the name of my blonde hamster!" Sonia smirks at the boy. "So, Chewy it is."

Class slowly shifts back into gear, Sonia oblivious to 'Chewy' glaring at her. He wasn't very fond of the nickname and deciedes to answer her.

"Drake."

Sonia snaps her head to the side, "Hm?"

"Drake."

She quickly catches on and grins, "Oh cool, like the rapper?"

"..."

Drake was extremly annoyed with the new girl. She talked too much and didn't listen, not to mention she just called him Chewy. This was NOT going to work out, he just new it. He would've been better off with anyone else but her.

Sonia frowns, struggling to keep up with the teachers lecture. She told her mom to at least wait until the next school year, but no. It was too important to start right away. So she started second semester, and already knew she was going to fail.

The teacher was lecturing them on something about atoms... Or maybe plants. She couldn't tell, she was distracted by trying to keep up with what she had said before. She scribbles notes furiously on her notebook, her writing barely legible.

"Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 85." The teacher instructs.

Sonia looks up as she realizes she forgot to get her Science book. She looks to Drake, but he ignores her and keeps the book for away from her. She didn't say anything, not wanting to make a big deal over it... But then again...

"Drake," She whispers. "Let me use your book."

He glances at her boredly, "No."

"But-"

"Sonia, you seem like such a chatterbox today." The teacher singles her out. "Perhap's you were talking about the history of evolution?"

"U-Uh... Yes? Um... Yeah... Chewy says we evolved... Really great." She makes it up as she goes along. "And... Human's were created thousands of years ago."

Students snigger at her as she tries to talk her way through it. A bright red blush floods her cheeks as all eyes go on her. She zones out and lays her head down on the desk and sighs. The teacher checks the time and clears her throat.

"Class, remember we start our Sex Education Class tommorrow."

"Of course..." Sonia whispers, but looks up to glare at Drake as the bell rings. "Thanks for sharing your book, Chewy."

"Glad to be of service." He rolls his eyes.

Sonia scowls and does whatever she thinks of next. She snatches up the textbook and throws it at him. She pauses, amazed that she just did that. She turns and speeds walk away to her next class, Home Ec. She could hear Drake ranting and raving over her little tantrum.

She ducks into the classroom, taking a seat at random and keeping her head down. She squeaks as the all-to-familiar voice of an angry Drake fills the classroom.

"The nerve of that brat!" He growls, throwing his things down and sitting in a seat across the room.

I sigh in relief as the bell rings and the class settles down. We had a free day since the teacher was out sick, so some random teacher on break was supervising. I make sure to keep my head down so Drake wouldn't see me... That boy is pretty scary.

"Your new here, aren't you?" The brunette I sat next to asks.

I look up at him, surprised to find he was actually pretty cute. I smile nervously and look around.

"Yeah, just started today,"

"Well there's no need to be shy, almost everyone here is very nice." He explains with a warm smile.

"Yeah, almost." I scoot lower in my chair. "I'm far from shy... I'm hiding."

"From who?"

"Dra-"

"Me." Drake grabs a fistful of my hair and jerks me back out my chair.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" I snap angrily.

"Payback." He scowls.

I scan the room for a familiar face, someone, ANYONE. I finally find it, feeling like she was my gaurdian angel right then and there. I take a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs.

"DIANA!"

Said girl whirls around, looking a bit annoyed. She sighs and walks over, whispering something in the brunette's ear. He stands and faces Drake.

"Drake, let her go." He instructs.

"Why should I? A little punch shouldn't hurt her... Much." Drake sneers.

As they talk, I glare at the stupid teacher. Real nice supervising he's doing over there. I try and wriggle free, not really getting anywhere. I snake my hand into my backpack for anything I could use to get free. I come across a pair of small siccors...

I stab the siccors into Drake's arm, feeling very defensive. He releases to me and begins to yell swear words as he clutches his wrist. He pulls the siccors out and glares daggers at me... If looks could kill...

"Damn." Diana stares.

LUNCHTIME

Diana convinced me to sit with her and her friend. We were in his dorm currently, eating whatever was left of our lunches.

"So, what was your name again?" I ask the boy.

"Caine Soren." He looks up and gives me that smile again.

"Sonia Nic."

The door swings open and Drake stomps in, grumbling nonsense. He stops mid-step to glare at me, then sits across the room on his own bed. I look away and notice Diana and Caine staring at me.

"Um... Yeah?" I say awkwardly. "Why're you staring at me?"

Caine glances at Diana, "Are you sure she's a 3 bar?"

"It was a weak 3."

"Hey, um, what're you talking about?" Sonia frowns.

"Should we tell her?" Diana sighs.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... Thank you to all you encouraging reviewers! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Sonia's P.O.V**

I listen intently as Caine explains this whole 'bar' thing. Apparently, some of the kids at Coates have very special powers. Not many, but some. When he's done explaining, I laugh in his face.

"Have you guys lost your minds? This isn't X-men!" I laugh. "Mutant powers, real funny Caine."

"I'm telling the truth." Caine slicks his hair back. "You even have a power, a rather strong one at that."

"Right, sure. How do you know that?"

"Diana has the power to gauge powers."

I'd never tell her... But that's a dumbass power. What possesed her to come up with that? She should've done something cool like fire breathing or water bending! I roll my eyes at the two of them and get up to leave.

"How stupid do you guys think I am? ...Oh, I get it. Pick on the new girl. Real nice, you guys."

"We're serious." Diana rolls her eyes back. "Do you really think we would've come up with something so complicated just to mess with you?"

"Yes." I slam the door and walk down the hall.

I return to my room and use Diana's laptop to check out the school website. They had a lot of sports, something that fit my needs. I check out the sports page for sports I could try out for this season.

"Volleyball, Track and Field, Cross Country-OOOOH! WRESTLING!" I click on the link and read the information. "A physical, blah-blah-blah, grade point average, not important... See Coach Natali for more information. Try-outs, Monday."

_'...Tommorrow's Monday...'_

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I bolt out the room and down the stairs for my next class. I loved PE with a passion, especially the sports. I go into the locker room to pick up my gym clothes. I change into them and go to wait in the gym with everyone else.

I didn't know anyone in this class, a bit disappointed I stand awkwardly off to the side, waiting for someone I knew to come out the locker room. I eventually do spot someone(two someone's actually),and immediately wish I didn't know anyone in this class.

"Oh great, I have PE with the both of you?" I groan.

"Sonia, I really think we got off on the wrong start." Caine gives me that stunning smirk again. "I'd really like to explain it more, after school if you can."

"Sorry, I can't." I frown. "I need to practice before I try out for wrestling."

"You don't have to be experienced to try out,"

"...Alright fine, we'll meet after school." I grumble. "Where at?"

"The field."

I sneak a glance at Drake. He glares at me, surprising me a bit.

"What?" I frown in confusion.

No answer... I guess I did stab him with a pair of baby scissors.

"Jerk-off..." I turn away and go line up when the teacher comes in.

"Alright, everyone remember how to play Hockey?"

"Yes!" Everyone but me says.

"No, I didn't have Hockey at my old school." I explain. "Can I just get the short version?"

He sighs, "You hit the puck with the stick into the net, no swinging above your waist and no beating peole with your Hockey stick."

"Got it." I give him a thumbs up, even though I still barely got it.

Coach Natali blows his whistle, "Team leaders, who wants a go?"

I step back as a lot of others try to get called on for team captain. I chew on my thumbnail as I wait for Coach to pick someone.

"Sonia, I see you hiding back their! Come be leader of team 1." He shouts.

"But I don't wanna be the leader!" I protest.

"Not your choice."

"Damnit..." I cross my arms and stand in the front of the room. I see team leader 2 was some scrawny little boy. I sigh and think of someone to pick. I didn't know many names... Or who's good at this. "Um... Caine?"

He smirks and steps forward, standing by my side as the other boy picks someone named Antonio. I scan the crowd lazily and point to a boy at random.

"You with the face." I walk forward and point straight at him. "What's your name?"

"Derrick."

"Derrick, your on my team." I walk back.

Antonia chooses a girl named Brianna, so I just randomly start picking out people out of the crowd. Caine leans down a bit and whispers.

"Choose Drake."

Do they have something going on? ...probably.

"Chewy, my team!" I clap my hands as if he were a dog. "C'mere Chewy! Good boy!"

He glowers at me, but I simply just laugh. The next person I pick is this Asian girl, and Caine didn't seem to happy about that. She squeezes herself between me and Caine, batting her eye lashes at him. I roll my eyes and push her away.

"End of the line. Now."

"What? No."

"Go to the end of the line."

"Make me."

"I'll cut your fucking head off!" I stage-whisper, producing a pair of siccors.

She glares at me, gives Caine a 'call me' signal, then goes to the end of the line. I smirk triumphantly, crossing my arms as the coach explains. It was a 20 point game, my team wore the blue, fishnet jersey's. We needed a goalie, 3 defenders, 4 middles and 3 forwards.

...and i still don't understand this game...

"Sonia, you look lost." Caine points out, guiding me to a certain spot in the gym.

"I am!"

"Look, just hit whatever comes near you to the person closest to the opposite teams net, okay?"

"Okay."

The coach blows the whistle, and I mostly just awkwardly stand there while the game goes on. I soon hear a bunch of people calling my name, and next thing I know, I get a face full of hockey puck. I blink a few times, staring down at the puck as it hits the floor.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Someone calls out, seemingly the person that hit the puck.

I stay silent and position the hockey stick so I could just slide the puck along. The 3 defenders bum rush me, but I just a move a little faster. I swing back on the hockey stick and hit the puck as hard as I can, mostly out of anger. The coach blows his whistle, marking it as a goal.

"Yeah, woo. I did it." I say as my face begins to burn. "Let's get this game on the road."

"You sure you don't need to go the the nurse?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

There was 30 seconds left on the clock and I was almost to the goal. I was doing that weird scoot and slide thing with the stick and puck, kicking everyone else's stick out the way. I hit the puck hard, shocked when it hits the pole and bounces back, hitting me in the face. I shout in annoyance and throw my hockey stick down, kicking the puck away.

"I'll take that ice now." I grumble, gently feeling my nose.

Class ends and I'm suddenly the talk of the school: the girl who hit herself in the face with her own puck. I avoid everyone, just barely making it through my last class of the day, woodshop... Some day.

After school, I got up to the field, pushing an ice pack up against my face. Caine was already there, waiting quite impatiently.

"Is your face okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Caine shrugs and looks around. It looked like we were the only ones still outside. I sigh and sit on the ground, waiting for some kind of proof that these so called "powers" were real.

"Alright, watch." Caine raises his hands up.

"Watch what?" I look down and see myself floating a few feet off the ground. "Holy shit, I'm floating."

"Yes, I have telekinesis. That's my power."

"Well... How do you know I have a power?"

"Because Diana can sense it with a simple handshake."

"Huh... That's really weird." I try hard to get back to the ground, but it was a if an invisible hand was holding me up. "Alright I believe you, put me down!"

"Will you join me?"

"Yes now put me down!"

"Alright."

He drops me and I fall on the ground. I groan and glare at him.

"I never said to drop me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the next chapter! Sorry it took so long :) Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

I sit on my bed, glaring at the wall opposite from me. I cross my legs and arms, officially pissed. Just from falling out the tree and Drake dragging me through the rocks to the nurses office, I cracked 3 ribs, sprained my wrist and my ankle, and got my back all scratched up. I couldn't do PE or wrestling(though I did make the team). I actually couldn't do any sports. That and I can't write, because I'm right handed.

"Moping isn't going to make anything better." Diana comments, probably sick of me by now.

"It should." I snap back. "I can't even DO anything!"

"You can still do some things."

"Like?"

"...I dunno... Maybe you should do less."

"I can't. It's just not in my nature."

Diana sighs and rolls her eyes at me. She picks up her shoe and throws it at me. I cry out and throw up my arms to shield myself.

"Why?!"

"Stop drowning yourself in self pity." She simply replies, going back to her laptop.

"Fine. I will. But I expect hot chocolate when I come back!"

I get up and stomp out the room, making sure to slam the door for dramatic effect. I stop for a moment and try to keep quiet as pain travels through my ankle. Probably wasn't a good idea to go around stomping on a sprained ankle.

I quickly get myself back together and go on the long journey down the stairs. I cringe and lean heavily on the railing as my ankle begins to throb harder. I mentally ponder if hopping down the stairs on one foot would be a good idea. It sure would hurt less.

I sit down on the steps and start butt scooting downstairs. I stop for a break halfway down, massaging my ribs and catching my breath. I reach down to start massaging my ankle, ignoring the pain for a bit. I end up making my next mission getting some ice before I pass out or something. Maybe get some more pain killers from the nurse.

I force myself to stand and begin to hop down, stair by stair, until I reach the bottom. I cheer quickly, happy to have actually done that with no injury. A few students stop and stare, some even laugh. I didn't care though, I made it down the stairs! I hop on one foot towards the nurses office. I stop and look around, unsure where it really was. I lean on the wall to keep my balance as I look. I stop when I spot a familiar face.

"Dekka!" I hop over to her as fast as I could.

"Holy Sh-What happened to you?" She stares surprised at me, walking over to help me from falling over.

"Just some issues with Drake, I'll deal with it after I can walk again." I shrug. "Do you know where the nurses office is?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll take you there."

Once I actually make it to the nurses office, the nurse starts to lecture me. She says I should be in bed resting, not hopping around school grounds. Apparently, you really aren't even suppose to try doing things with a sprained ankle. But then we got into this huge argument about whether or not I could still function. I won the argument of course.

"Well if your going to go around school like this, you'll need to use crutches." She instructs.

"No way! Do you know how dumb I'll look?" I protest. "How do I make falling out a tree seem like a cool way to hurt myself? It just makes me look clumsy and stupid!"

"Then you can't leave your dorm."

"All I do is sit in a desk all day!" I throw my hands up.

"Sonia Nic, if you don't grab those crutches right now."

"Fine. I'll stay in my dorm. Can I just get some pain killers before I die or something?" I grumble.

I take the little container and stick them in my backpack. I use the crutches until I'm out of sight, then I ditch them in the supply closet. I then hop to Math class. I pretty much crawl up the stairs and trip into the class room.

"Ms. Nic, your late." The teacher points out, looking fairly annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I can only move so fast with one foot." I shoot him back an equally annoyed look.

I silently sit down next to Dekka, popping a few pain pills and pulling out my notebook. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

~(Lunch Time)~

Considering I didn't want to risk spilling my food, I had this little 10 year old named Bug carry my food tray for me. I pay him 5 bucks to do it, no questions asked. I sit across from a Drake reluctantly and shoot him a glare.

"Don't be mad at me, you feel out the tree by yourself. I had no part in that." He snaps.

"I wouldn't have been in the tree if it weren't for you." I snap right back at him.

"You climbed in that tree yourself. I didn't hold a gun to her head and tell you to jump off the tree... Though I could have."

"...Your sick."

I didn't want to admit he was right. If anything, it was the trees fault I fell. But, I need some reason to blame him for something. I don't care what, he just needs to take the blame for some of these injuries.

I yell out in pain as a hard kick is delivered to my bad ankle. I fume angrily as Drake throws me a satisfied look. I clench my fist and resist the urge to fight back. I wanted to, really bad... But with my handicaps I had no chance of getting away with it.

I jump up and quietly scream as he does it again. I hop on one foot and stand on the other side of the table to eat. Bug reluctantly scoots down, causing a chain reaction so I can sit. Everyone pities the girl with the injuries. I should see how fast these things heal...


End file.
